


After The Walking Dead

by Dragonquillca



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Relationship, same-gender love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonquillca/pseuds/Dragonquillca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short (345 words), one-shot piece inspired by a photo I saw on Pinterest and fueled by my addiction to The Walking Dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Walking Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a shot of Ali & Ash on Pinterest and The Walking Dead.

 

 

Ali snuggled down into Ash as they lay on the bed watching Walking Dead. “I still don’t know what you see in this stuff. How can you just roll over and go right to sleep after we watch this?”

“It’s easy. I spoon up against you...”

“You know what I mean!” Ali lightly swatted Ash’s stomach. “Doesn’t all the gore get to you?”

“Nope. I just remember it’s all makeup and props. Besides, nothing to be afraid of, Princess. If there ever was a zombie invasion, I’d protect you with my life, you know that.” Ash reassured her as she started peppering her brunette’s neck with kisses.

“Well, we can run pretty fast...” Ali was more than happy to watch Ashlyn rather than the television. “Have I ever told you how much I love your hair this light?” She said as she ran her fingers through the bleached tresses.

“Mmhhmm.” 

“Have I ever told you how much I love it when you do that?” She asked as Ash kissed and nibbled her way down Ali’s body.

“Have I ever told you how proud I am of you? Oh, Jesus, Ash!” she exclaimed as Ash went lower.

Hazel eyes peeked up from between strong thighs and a long finger laid itself across Ali’s lips. “Shh, no more talking, only screaming.”

On cue, someone on the television screamed as they were grabbed by a walker.

Ali smirked down at Ash.

Ashlyn rolled her eyes and focused on her goal. In no time at all, Ali and the walkers on t.v were groaning and moaning, albeit for different reasons.

“Ash...”

“Mmm.”

“Ash..right...there...”

“Hmmn.”

“Ash...oholyshityes!”

“Ashlynmichelleharrisdon’tyoudarestop...Aaaaassshhhhhhh!” Ali’s back arched off the bed as she screamed the blonde’s name loud enough to be heard in Florida.

 

Ash grinned and snuggled in behind Ali as she held her tight while the brunette quivered and shook her way down from an orgasmic high. She listened to Ali’s breathing steady, and eventually deepen, and smiled to herself.

“Yep, that’s how we sleep after the Walking Dead.” She whispered.

 

**_ Fini! _ **

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this tale, I invite you to visit my blog, Words and Worlds at https://dragonquillca.wordpress.com/ where you can find short forays into more fiction and sometimes tidbits on expected slices of the human experience.


End file.
